Anniversary
by Sassy Aloo
Summary: One year, baby. It's been a hell of a ride. So how much longer ya think we'll last? CloudReno.


**Warnings:** Crack… oh lord, the _crack_.

**Pairings:** Cloud/Reno

**Sassy's Note:** Jedi will have been on FF . net a year on the 28th! So, because I love her (and she told me to) I wrote this little gem. Heh heh… You'll find references to random things that have happened to us or that we (or rather, I) have found funny in here. So, let's begin.

**Anniversary**

Reno bounced nervously around the apartment, unsure of what to do with himself until five o'clock. At five, Cloud would be home, and he really wanted to greet his lover with a smile and a kiss. Just because he could, thankyouverymuch.

Today was their anniversary. One year together – one full year of the loudmouthed redhead and the emo chocobo-head as a couple. How they had made it this long was anyone's guess because neither of them really knew. One year ago was their first date. Three hundred, sixty three days ago had been their first kiss. Five months ago they had moved in together. Yesterday they had remembered that their one year was the very next day. Too late to make plans – not that either of them really cared for extravagant to-do's about such things – they decided on a nice evening at home together.

After Cloud rushed off to finish his deliveries for the day, Reno took it upon himself to clean the apartment and fix dinner. Just because they weren't going fancy didn't mean tonight wasn't going to be nice. He'd lit candles and made the bed and had dinner in the oven. Well, not the oven – neither one of them really learned to cook – but in the microwave. He'd bribed Elena into cooking for them. She seemed content to do it, though, stating proudly that Reno had finally grown back his man-parts. Whatever the fuck that meant; Reno wasn't exactly sure.

He was bouncing around the apartment for an hour before he heard the lock on the front door jiggle slightly. Cheshire cat grin in place, he ran to the door just as Cloud was swinging the door open.

"Hey, baby," Reno drawled, leaning against the door facing.

"Hey," Cloud responded, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Reno latched himself onto his lover's back, kissing and nipping the base of his neck.

"Missed you," he muttered, burying his nose into the blond spikes, inhaling a deep breath and smelling – wait!

"Cloud," he spoke suddenly, pulling away and making a face. "Have you been smoking pot?"

Cloud snorted. "No."

"You smell like it."

"I can assure you there is a good reason."

"Oh?"

"Yes." The blond's expression was caught somewhere between amusement and disgust. "On one of my deliveries there was an apparent hang out spot next to the building I was in. I spent twenty minutes in there waiting for the jackass to sign for his stupid package, and the entirety of that place reeked of marijuana. I swear, I thought _I_ was getting high from it too."

Reno chuckled. "You weed addict."

"Hn," Cloud muttered, glancing Reno over before leaning in and pressing his lips to the redhead's. Reno supposed he didn't really mind the pot smell. He'd done his fair share of that stuff, but it was a little strange coming from Cloud. He chuckled into the kiss, prompting Cloud to pull away.

"What?"

"Nothing," Reno said, turning and pulling his partner into the apartment. "Oh, we got new neighbors," he said, pausing in the kitchen to pour wine into the one oversized wineglass.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dunno if that's a good thing or not." Reno frowned slightly. "Two girls. One calls herself Strawberry. Other one skitters away every time she sees me. Either has a crush on me or I freak her out."

"Or both," Cloud offered helpfully, leaning against the counter.

"Maybe." Reno filled the glass and handed it to Cloud. "Now shoo while I finish dinner."

"Oh Gaia… tell me you ordered take out," Cloud pleaded, suddenly very afraid to walk into that kitchen.

"Haha, Strife. At least I'm a better cook than you. You fucked up mac and cheese. How does one do _that_, yo?"

"Too much butter and not enough cheese," the blond muttered sulkily.

"Relax, babe, Elena did all the work. I just gotta nuke it."

Cloud still did not look wholly convinced, so Reno gave him a gentle but firm nudge in the direction of the living room. Taking the hint, the ex-SOLDIER walked into the den, set the wineglass down on the coffee table, and flopped down onto the couch. He idly grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on. A few seconds of white noise, then –

"**OBJECTION**!!"

Cloud launched himself halfway across the room in panic at the scream issued from the TV. This probably wasn't the best thing to do, for two seconds later, there was another angry shout in his ear.

"**GO FUCK YOURSELF**!!"

Cloud hit the ground, ears ringing. He managed after a moment to roll over onto his back and glare up at his redheaded lover.

"What the _fuck_, Reno!?" he demanded.

"Heh, I was watchin' Phoenix Wright, yo." The Turk grinned down at him. "He likes to shout."

"I noticed."

"I like to shout back."

"I noticed."

With a snicker, Reno held out a hand and pulled Cloud to his feet. After that, Cloud figured it was safer just to sit on the couch in silence while Reno did whatever he was doing in the kitchen. The blond sipped at the wine. Wine had never really been his alcoholic beverage of choice, but he appreciated Reno's attempt at romance.

"Dinner's on, yo!"

Thank Gaia. Cloud's inability to feed himself – cook – meant he'd pretty much gone without food all day long. He stood, taking the wineglass with him. In the kitchen, he eyed the dish warily.

"Lasagna, huh?"

"Yep. Elena's best. Fresh from the oven."

"You nuked it…"

"Fresh from the microwave then, yo."

"The noodles aren't crunchy again, are they?"

"Shut up. Told you I didn't make it this time."

Cloud humored the Turk and sat down at the table in front of his food. It looked normal enough. Elena's cooking wasn't so bad…

"I even dug a radio out of the closet." Reno gave him a sultry grin as he sat down and turned the dial on the front of said radio Cloud hadn't noticed. Latin immediately began issuing from the speakers.

"_Estuans __interius __i__ra__ vehement__ e__stuans __interius__ i__ra__ vehement, Sephiroth…_"

Cloud's eyes widened, facing draining of all color and back going rigid. "Reno…" he breathed.

"Fuck!" The redhead leapt at the radio to turn it off before his lover started hyperventilating.

"Sorry 'bout that, Cloud… no music then."

So they ate their lovely dinner in silence. At least the lasagna tasted good, and the noodles weren't crunchy.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Reno said when Cloud finished.

"You didn't make it."

"So?"

Cloud shook his head, grinning. Reno hurried around cleaning up while once again shooing Cloud into the den. He didn't touch the remote this time.

"So, whatcha wanna do now?" asked the Turk as he slid onto the couch beside the blond, who shrugged. "Fine. We'll watch a movie. Squall and Rinoa or Anakin and Padme?"

Cloud's nose wrinkled a bit. "You always cry when we watch VIII."

"Star Wars it is, then."

"How romantic…"

They watched the movie in silence, Reno curled up on Cloud's shoulder, fingers massaging the back of the blond's hand. The movie's cheesy romantic moments didn't really do anything for the two of them, but they both enjoyed the fight scenes. They were men, after all.

"I'd forgotten how much I hate that movie," Cloud said, glaring at the credits.

"I thought you liked Star Wars, yo," said Reno against his collarbone.

"I do. Episode Two is just stupid, though."

"Eh… it's the worst of them."

Cloud "hmm"ed against the top of Reno's head, nuzzling his read hair.

"Ready for bed, chocobo-head?"

"As soon as you are."

"Oh, I am." Reno smirked. Cloud chuckled softly and pulled the Turk to his feet. The kissed for a few breathless moments, before Reno pulled away and grinned at his lover.

"A year, huh? How much longer you think we'll last?"

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know. I guess until our fans get tired of us."

-end-

**Sassy:** Whee, that was FUN. Random, yes. Heh heh… Anyway, hope this makes Jedi smile!


End file.
